User talk:DQueenie13/Archive7
RE: Block I don't really get it myself. I wasn't there during the argument, I'm just trying to sort it out :/ --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The books and the little girl freaked me out T^T [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 16:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) They were both just scary and just came out of nowhere =O Plus the little girl was smiling weird [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 18:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I believe it was an argument between two of our admins. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yup, it happened in chat apparently. Since I was last online, it's gotten worse so I'ma sort it out. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) this is what i got when i tried to make the sig this what i got Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags. Zmanstardust (talk) 23:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I got a question, how do you change a jpg image to a png? Spectra999|Leave a message see me blogs or 15:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Away Template I am trying to set the away template so that you can add a reason why you are away, like on the closed commenting template. I tried, but I can't really get it. Can you help? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 17:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Also, check out AOH's admin template. IT IS AWESOME! Do you like my new sig? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. That time of the month again, eh? Weirdly, near the middle of the month, I get REALLY grumpy. =P Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 03:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I will try to move some to the About Page but hopefully it wont distort the layout. ^^; As for the "For Trade," I'll leave it in the talk page in case anyone would be interested to trade. Keith Strife FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 13:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WOW DQ You info page just makes me want to say " OOOOooh $H!T !!!" and then run, but then be like "WHHOOOA that was AWESOME ! " But then like.." OMG i'm so glad I got out of there alive." Anyway..it was AWESOME ! So...also besides that, why am I banned on chat ? PS: Nice stuff on DK wiki. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 17:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure. I have to admit, I've been having a bit of trouble with the pics too. :P I'll shrink them down. When you finally trust me, finally believe in me, I WILL LET YOU DOWN! 21:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Do you know a sort of minor character in the Umineko series? Someone with about Baron's importance in New Vestroia. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 23:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) REPLY Ok. I am just looking for a good avatar. =) Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Are there any male characters that are kinda minor? Or not really... Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Please help! hey,question Re: Aquos Rules / AOH's talk page Thank you for the response. However, I am not (and never) talking about Aquos rules. In fact, I never encountered that person in a personal or chat conversation. FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 16:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife :Well, let's not even talk about Aquos Rules anymore since I have nothing to do with the guy. And no, you guys are just doing your duty. If he deserves to be reprimanded then he definitely should get it. :When I said "some users," I was speaking in a way that it does not directly point towards anybody in Bakugan Wikia because directly pinpointing a person is against either the rules of this Wikia or the internet code of ethics itself (Yes, such things exist and we just talked about it in school before the Midterms ^^; ). :So that I can be more specific, I'll put it this way: Chat Moderators should do their job more seriously and they should be more unbiased. :Btw, what's a rollback? :FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 02:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife : What?! What did I do?? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I know now. Man, I didn't realize how mean I was being. =( Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 23:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Lil Broduh haz quezchin I was wondering if I could use Izzy and Amica in the next chapter of Moria Alina. I kinda wanna bring them in so I can ... how do I put this ... I got bored and decided to write a new chapter (in the shower of all places?). WELL, I thought of bringing those two in just for fun. :D SCREAM, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'AIM, ']]FIRE! 02:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) thankyou Reply I was in Europe. Why did we disable it? Quis custodiet ipsos 20:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Sorry about that. Quis custodiet ipsos 21:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you DQ. MATURE! This is scary, this is deadly150px 00:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! I need to be chatbanned, then unbanned. It says i have multiple browsers open. plz help. ARTEMISBLOSSOM "This Bow is no Metaphor!" 03:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Mai Bad. I wanted to apologize for that little episode of spite yesterday. It won't happen again. ARTEMISBLOSSOM "This Bow is no Metaphor!" 21:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!!! Hey ... i want to tell you that a lot of people put low quality images on pages and you dont say them nothing!! please be like this with me and the others!! DanBakuganMaster (talk) 23:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I have the full episode in clear HD. If you would like me to provide you with a mediafire download link for it (I'll just upload it on there) or for me to just take pictures from it and post on the pages, I'll do so. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 08:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure no prob [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 15:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Weird question I was on the Chat, and began shouting "ALL HAIL THE REIGN OF ..." and just stopped. This brought a question to mind. What will our clan name be? You get to choose, sine you are the oldest. This time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'you won't ']]be heard. 00:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hi DinoQueen13 i am Pyrus Defender11.Do you wana see my wikia Bakugan Arc Two Wikia! Insults Hey DQ, Airzel and others were insulting Valentin 98 on chat last night and I thought I should tell someone. I've got the screen shots if you want them. Perseus Haolysce (talk) 21:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I didn't know you already saw, I just thought someone should know so I told you. Perseus Haolysce (talk) 21:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see that he said anything and also Val told me to also tell you. Perseus Haolysce (talk) 21:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: I said you choose in Returning Characters of Darkus or New Characters of Darkus for Arc 2 that Unknown in Battle Brawlers. Look: Look a Main characters 4.2 in Template page Hey, my name is Primo-the-Despair, but you can call me Primo, I am new here and I love Bakugan so can you give me the rules and regulations here so I don't screw up--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 21:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) you don't mind if I upload a pic do you--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) how is my userpage so far I want it to be fancy like some users here can you help me--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) meet me on the chat--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hi can we talk on the chat.. is important! please!? DanBakuganMaster (talk) 23:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Question. Hey DQ, is noob a cuss word because taylean thinks it is and he said u saiid to him? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 12:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) you unlock the Shun Kazami page temporarily I know the episodes in which the brawls occurred in. I know I am new but please trust me--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 19:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I knew he was lieing and your right he is a noob. Also how is everything going? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 22:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How ever, DNX used it in a manner that makes it a Cuss word. "Devils in Hell" is not cuss. "GO TO HE!!" is cuss. Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 04:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I dont mean to complain, but either Airzel kickbanned me because I was beating them at their own game--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 22:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) He is so mean (Cries)--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 00:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Queenie. I just wanted to say hi, and also ask you. In Umineko, what are those golden butterflies? A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 00:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *snaps fingers* I knew it was something like that! Anyway, how are you doing? A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 01:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry all i did was fix a spelling error (Appear) was spelled wrong :| Zierant (talk) 23:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Zierant noticed you editing Aerogan page after his edit on the same page, and was worried that you might have undid his edit. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 23:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Making a template to what now? |} 00:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I already made a template for it. |} 03:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Template:Nintendocan sig |} 03:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I know. So? |} 03:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I know. It leaves too much. Is there a way to fix that? Alright. But I think that that was what I put. |} 03:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you make them Quality version cause I don't know how or can you tell me how? Queenie.... my mate i believe that 99 and AOH need a 3 day block cos they're takin it way 2 far...... (no need 2 boss u around my superior crat)- User: Aquos rules03:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC)03:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC)03:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC)~ I didn't make it. That was A2. I just made the name more gramattically correct. Also, what did AOH and I do to deserve a block? I'm living for my dying wish. 03:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I wonder why he did that. Do whatever you think is right. All I ask is that you don't block me for more then 3 days. I'm living for my dying wish. 03:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm... I heard on the chat that you and A2 want to unban Ji. No offense Queenie, but seriously??? After 15 'blocks? I'm living for my dying wish. 23:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok. But, and I REALLY do not want to be demoted for this, if we let people who vandalize, harras etc... and were infini-blocked back, then what was the point of blocking them in the first place? I'm living for my dying wish. 01:33, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Queenie! I am new round here and wanna make friends so can we be friends? 05:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC)05:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC)~~ User: Savage-Darkus Question A2 just told me that the BD pages should be in past tense. I thought it was vice versa since the Community Message used to be updated telling not to do so because of Hsotiger, so kind of confused here. Would you mind clarifying this to me? [[User:DartHolderX|'League]] of [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Vandal']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'Eradication:']] 22:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC) True, true. And now he is back. Let us hope he doesn't screw up. I'm living for my dying wish. 22:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Is there anywhere to request to be a Rollback or anything? And if so, where? And one more question, do you think i would have a chance? 23:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) oh joy. MORE changing. =_= Did you come here to watch me BURN? 23:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) >:| fine, but I am NOT changing it from maroon. Did you come here to watch me BURN? 23:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Take a look at this. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ji_Robinson/Premium_Users#comm-325117 I'm living for my dying wish. 23:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *scrolls down* Oh... my bad. But still. Calling people n00bs? Grr... I'm living for my dying wish. 23:52, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Who was calling who a n00b? I'm living for my dying wish. 00:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well, I do not like Ji, but I do not hate him either. I am mad at him for calling Kelly a hot sl*t, but hopefully he has changed his ways. I'm living for my dying wish. 01:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Queenie! About ur poll........ I VOTED U AS A GREAT CRAT! and the idea of demotin Airzel I like it. That means he cannot unblock him self! yes! I am greatful 4 all ur help in sorting 99 and AOH out I would now consider u a friend on this wiki- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) (talk) 04:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC)" Look at this. This is harrasment. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/98/screenshot20110922at804.png/ I'm living for my dying wish. 14:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Random yet decent idea I need to talk to you about my newest idea to spruce up the pages on our wiki. I think you might actually go for this one. Too bad the BG Color idea failed. :| Oh well. Talk to you later, Beato. :D FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 18:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) front page Have you guys ever considered adding a charcter template to the front page?! It's just a bunch of text with a slide and a template might rev it up. I'd love to make one! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah forget it i don't even like Bakugan anymore. User talk: Dan of Aquos|We're nothing without you. 21:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Nah i'm quitting bakugan anyway i have to get back to my chat mod duties on beyblade wiki. User talk: Dan of Aquos|We're nothing without you. 21:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what's up? it says that i don't have permission to chat? did I do something wrong? i wasn't trying to bother u about ji, aoh wanted u to know and im sure he thought u'd feel the same way =) please reconsider me. and idk know why i don't have permission to chat, but whatevver it is...... please remove it if u could.. :/ Frosting128 (talk) 01:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I won't add SO many pics. I just add a little. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!]] 00:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh wonderful. http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Aquos_rules/This_is_why_I_came_here he ... won't ... stop ... bishing ... You mind taking care of this? I have way too much to deal with IRL to worry about a n00b who can't shut up. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 11:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Bakugan Wi- Drop the fake phrase. I just realized you're DQ. I'm going to have to get used to your new name... xD Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 14:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ROFL. HAHA. Ey, Queenie, do you mind if i add something to your trivia blog? because it'll seem useless if i make a new one. [[User:KellynKaz|'''THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 21:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC) MUAHHA. When i saw that i was like. WTF? so i went to photoshop and did this XD. oh yeah, PS. I'm here to ask if i can include your name in the comic i'm making.. Is that okay with you? [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 23:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) O_O. THE PEOPLE. THEY SCARE ME. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 00:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) All the admins are bronies >:D NOW IT"S TIME FOR YOU TO BE ASSIMILATED YO THE HERD! Hey there, TWILIGHT SPARKLE. (She does magic, so it works with your style) [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 00:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ORLY. We'll see about that. Runs to photoshop* [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 00:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) You might say no way, but I;ve been thinking. I'm always on chat, I can screenshot, I know a troll when I see one, I'm an apprentice, and I wanted to know if I'm gonna become a mod anytime soon. Artemisblossom brings you peace. 17:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey DQ, i think you should check this. File:2011-10-02_2102.png ^ MWA HA HA HA! RESISTANCE IS FUTLE! [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 21:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) YO BEATO! Can I at least keep the tamplate for my user page? [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 21:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey just letting you know, I blocked MetalDharak for impersonation. She impersonated you, and Airzel that I saw. just letting you know because I'm sure tis gonna come up RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 20:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Icons XD Yeah i did, I can change it if you want, plus i thought of this MASTER plan for cough* plan apple.